gal_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
Patako Amatsuka
Patako Amatsuka 'is a 1st year student who attends Class 1-B at Sakurazaki Academy. In the first Gal*Gun game she was an Angel in Training who accidentally kicked off the plot after firing sixteen arrows at Tenzou Motesugi and cause girls to fall in love with him. During the events between this game and Gal*Gun: Double Peace it is revealed that she has lost her abilities and was dropped to the human world to study them until later restoring her powers. Bio Appearance Patako has short neck-length pinkish hair with a long strand curled up into a spiral on either side of her spread out, partially sticking up bangs. Her forelocks partially obscure her ears, and she has a thick stub cowlick. She has gentle blue eyes. As an angel, she has pale blue wings and halo. She originally wore a loose, pale pink dress with coral lining the bottom and lapel. The sides of the skirt were cut out to expose her hips, and on the front was a flap held by two, large gold buttons. She wore a coral tie, along with a pair of magenta bracelets to match the cuff and sole of her short, pale pink boots. In the sequel her outfit changed and now resembles a uniform. The top resembles her dress but with more detail, including red lining and a white pointed lapel, and a red and gold tie. The flap and buttons beneath her navel has become smaller, and on each hip is a buckled strap. She pairs this with a red and white semi-pleat with diamond shapes cut out of each side to expose the hips. Her boots and bracelets are the same, and she has a white choker with a gold charm. With her school uniform she wears short socks and a pair of pale gold and burgundy sneakers. Personality A gentle girl with a bright and energetic personality. She can be very emotional when stressed out or after setting her sights on something. She is also loyal and will do what she can to help others, including the Protagonist; and with the power of love on her side she manages to encourage him. She is described by Ekoro as being clumsy and needing help with things to avoid messing up, although she is talented and good at her job. Extracurricular Activities She attends P.E. class and swimming class, and has joined the Go Home club. She desires to start up the ''Military Research club though, and actively seeks members. Memo & Student Handbook '''Memo Bright and cheerful campaigner for the Military Research club. She's been living in the boys dorm since spring, as prefers to hang out with the guys, eating curry and reading manga. Angel form Memo An apprentice angel who failed her exams after the Doki-Doki Carnival. She now has to train as a human, and her personality is getting more and more out of hand. Student Handbook Location Her student handbook can be found at Dressing Room 1, Episode 4-2. Locker room before the alley, hidden inside the plant. Weak and Weakest Spot Weak Spot: Left Inner Thigh Weakest Spot: Right Armpit Angel form Weak and Weakest Spot Weak Spot: Left Neck Weakest Spot: Base of Wing All Clothing Locations Uniform Any route, Episode 1-2 (Entrance) Any route, Episode 3-1 (Cafeteria) Any route, Episode 5-1 (3rd Yr Class) Shinobu route, Episode 5-2 (Cave 1) Any route, Episode 6-1 (Pool 1) Shinobu route, Episode 6-2 (Entrance 2) Gym Clothing Shinobu route, Episode 3-2 (Gym Entrance) Swimsuit Shinobu route, Episode 4-2 (Dressing Room 1) Any route, Episode 6-1 (Pool 2) Other Appearances Mighty Gunvolt Burst/Gal*Gunvolt Burst Patako appears as a support character for Tenzou in Mighty Gunvolt Burst aka Gal*Gunvolt Burst. Gallery See main article: Patako Amatsuka/Gallery Category:Patako Amatsuka Category:Heroines Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Gal*Gun Characters Category:Gal Gunvolt Burst characters Category:Gal Gun Double Peace Characters Category:Students Category:1st Year Students Category:Go Home Club